Pilipinas and Malaya
Pilipinas and Malaya (Filipino: Pilipinas at Malaya; ''Malay: ''Filipina dan Malaya) is a federal parliamentary democracy located in East and South-East Asia. Its capital is Singapore, and it is divided into eight states and one national capital region. The nation has a total of 322 million inhabitants (as of June 2016 census) and is the 3rd most populated nation on Earth (after China and India). It is known for its diversity and its status as a global economic powerhouse."Filipino and Malayan Official Overview" by Pilipinas and Malaya Etymology The nation’s first name, Pilipinas, originated from “Las Islas Filipinas” which Spanish explorer Ruy Lopez de Villalobos named in honor of King Philip II of Spain; it was then turned into Filipino as “Pilipinas”. The second part of the name, Malaya, both refers to Malaysia (formerly called British Malaya) and the Tagalog word for free. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Pilipinas and Malaya is as a "Filipino and Malayan." However, most can be called by their state except for the Chinese SAR, which can be subdivided into Taiwanese, Cantonese and Lotusians (HK and Macau). Referendums are being called for to rename the country to something else to give equal representation for the Guangdong, Taiwan and Sulawesi states. One of the frontrunners is the historical name Suvarnadvipa (Hindi for Islands of Gold), symbolizing the rich history of the nation and the geographical landmass as a whole. History Geography Pilipinas and Malaya is mainly tropical in its South-east Asian states and temperate in its Chinese states. Tropical Regions The tropical regions receive much rain and only have two seasons, rainy and sunny. The flora and fauna in these regions are diverse ranging from coconuts to tigers to tarsiers and even the Rafflesia flower, known as the largest flower in the world. The Philippines has both the rainy and sunny reasons (tag-ulan and tag-araw respectively), but a "cold season" (taglamig) is also recognized. The sunny season goes from March to July, with the temperature range easily reaching 29-34 degrees Celsius. Meanwhile, the rainy season is from August to November, with periods interchanging with extreme rain and hot temperatures. This season is dominated by the Habagat (Southwest Monsoon) winds, bringing even more rain to the Philippines. Numerous Intertropical Convergnce Zones (ITCZs), Typhoons and Low Pressure Areas (LPA) are formed during this time. Temperature ranges from 27-32 degrees Celsius and BTI reaching 29-33 degrees Celsius. Government Pilipinas and Malaya is a federal parliamentary democracy. The executive branch is composed of the Prime Minister, Deputy Prime Minister as their assistant, and their cabinet of ministers. The legislative branch has the Grand Parliament, composed of Members of Parliament (MPs), and the House of Governorships, whose titles are based on the historical and religious background of the area they represent. Titles there can be Datu, Rajah, Sultan and Magistrate. The first two titles are ascribed to an area with Hindu or Buddhist denominations as a majority from both present and historical context, while Sultan is used for Muslim areas with both historical and present religious precedent. The same goes for Magistrate, which is applicable to both Christian and non-religious governors. Administrative Divisions Pilipinas and Malaya is divided into eight states: Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao, West Malaya, East Malaya, Guangdong, Taiwan and Sulawesi. It also has the Singapura-Johor National Capital Region, encompassing the capital and surrounding areas. These administrative divisions have the capability to implement their own laws freely, as long as it is not contradictory to the Filipino and Malayan constitution and it is secular. This means that largely Muslim states cannot impose things such as the banning of pre-Muslim “pagan” practices and Sharia law. Some hardcore traditionalists disagree with this and insurrections do occur in some areas, notably Mindanao, Sulawesi and parts of both Malayan states. Foreign Relations Pilipinas and Malaya’s main focus is on foreign relations. It focuses on a “World First” policy. It remains neutral in most wars, refusing to side or sell government-owned and government-manufactured arms most of the time, avoiding engagements with other hostile nations. It tends to condemn those with warmongering and unwanton behavior. It also establishes friendly relations with those who are unhostile to Pilipinas and Malaya and develops such relations with whom it sees fit. The current platform of the government for foreign relations is to bridge gaps between nations and move the world forward as one. It is part of the AGEAN or the Association of the Greater East Asian Nations, an economically and diplomatically-focused alliance and recently exploting into the realm of military projects. It is composed of the State of Japan, Kingdom of Korea, Socialist State of Vietnam, Republic of Siberia, Eternal Dynasty of Qing, Republic of China, Republic of the Khmer, Republic of Lao Xang, Federation of the Majapahit, Bengali States, Union of Kalimantan and Sulawesi, Greater Papua, Collective of Timor, Thai Republic, Republic of Burma, Free Kingdom of Tibet and Tamil Triumvirate. It has diplomatic relations and trade deals with SCO, EU, NATO and the AU. Pilipinas and Malaya doesn’t immediately denounce any nations it immediately encounters and makes decisions mainly without supporting a political agenda. If it sees the nation as an immediate threat to any allies or itself, the nation will be vetted by a board of officials serving on the Foreign Affairs Ministry, Home Affairs Ministry and a commitee of MPs prearranged by the Home Affairs Ministry. If approved, it passes up,the ladder to the PM and DPM for final approval. Military The Filipino and Malayan military’s official numbers are 2 million in active and 3 million in reserve. Lots of the technology currently in usage and possession of the army is mostly from the technological levels of the 1990’s to early 20’s. Economy The key sectors that contribute to Pilipinas and Malaya’s wealth (in no particular order) are technology, manufacturing, agriculture, retail trade, wholesale trade, good-producing industries, all food industries and animal industry. The sectors that are commonly discouraged are raw materials in general (with the notable exception of forestry, given there are replacement trees) and coal, petroleum and other related products. Strenous paperwork and legal requirements are taken for foreigners and locals alike to use raw materials, but the restrictions are more lax for companies of Filipino and Malayan origin to give them access to original and quality materials to represent the Filipino and Malayan style and ingenuity on the world stage. The key sectors take up anywhere between 49.287% to 54.739% of the average yearly budget (according to compiled data from 1920-present time). Filipino and Malayan private areas commonly diversify the range of products within the nation. Pilipinas and Malaya imports extra fruits, fabrics of both synthetic and natural origin, other food products and wine from temperate countries; technological implements from the Californians, Japanese, and Koreans. Culture References Category:Countries